Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 61-Ship of Doom: Crystallised
This is episode 61 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. So does a Metarex attack. Cosmo was dreaming, and then she woke up, panting. Cream: Cosmo, are you okay? Cosmo: Sorry, Cream, I was dreaming. Cream: Was it about Shadow? Cosmo: It was. Cream: Sonic and the others have been thinking about him ever since he reappeared. Cosmo: Why is Shadow the Hedgehog so important to you anyway? Cream: Well, They met him while we were on Chris’ planet. You see, when Dr. Eggman found out that his father had created the ultimate creature, he broke into a government lab and woke Shadow up from suspended animation. Shadow worked with Dr. Eggman to threaten Chris’ planet and he fought Sonic! Then later, Shadow joined up with Sonic and sacrificed himself to save everybody! We all thought we was lost forever. Cosmo: But we just saw him, so he must’ve survived. Cream: Yes. Tails: (Thoughts) It’s not possible, there’s no way Shadow would’ve made it through that battle. Chris: (Thoughts) I thought I was imagining it at first, but we all saw Shadow. How did he survive? Crystal: (Thoughts) Wasn’t he the Ultimate Life-Form? That would explain it, but nobody would listen to me. Knuckles: (Thoughts) He didn’t say anything. Why was he acting so mysterious? There was always something weird about him. Amy: (Thoughts) How do we know it wasn’t a trick? Maybe Eggman’s trying to fool us. Sonic: Why are we wasting the day asking ourselves questions that we can’t possibly answer? Next time he turns up we’ll just ask him what’s going on! Crystal: Good idea, Sonic. (Thoughts) I know the reason, just, nobody would believe me! Well, except Threetails Everyone except Crystal grumbles. Sonic: What’d I say? Crystal: They’re just down. Sad. Shadow and Eggmans bit plays. With our heroes… Tails: What? A Metarex attacked Eggman! Rouge: He didn’t stand a chance, take a look. (Shows them the “explosion”) Cosmo gasps. Sonic: What’s wrong? Cosmo: I know that ship! That Metarex attacked me and my clan! (Starts to cry) Amy: Cosmo, we’ll stop that Metarex! Rouge: Fat chance! That thing was too powerful for even Shadow to defeat. Chris: Woah. It must be strong. Tails: I think we’d better retreat. Amy: Are you kidding? We can’t let it win! Tails: I just wanna hold back temporarily. I don’t think we should take that thing on until we have a chance to analyse it and come up with a plan to blow it away! Knuckles: I agree. We have to think this thing through. Amy: That’ll be a first. Knuckles: I’m only trying to use my head. Amy: Then we might as well give up now. Rouge: She’s right. Chris: Shadow… Sonic: Don’t’ worry about him. He’s a survivor. Am I right? Chris: Mm. (Thoughts) Shadow made it through the battle on Space Colony ARK. He must be okay! Crystal: (mumbles) He’s the Ultimate Life Form, of course he’s okay. Sonic: Did you say something? Crystal: Uh, nothing! Knuckles: Let’s get going while we have the chance! Amy: I say we stay! Tails: We’d better decide now, there’s something big headed this way! It’s comin’ out of warpspace. Crystal: Oh nuts. He’s found us already. Cosmo: I swore I’d destroy it. (Thoughts) But, I can’t risk their lives. (Voice) Tails, get us out of here now! Tails: Huh? Amy: But Cosmo, you’re the last one here who would want to retreat. That Metarex is responsible for wiping out everybody you cared about! Now’s your chance to make that ship pay for the Pain and misery it caused you! Cosmo: I can’t. I want to fight that thing alone, Amy. I’m willing to risk my life to battle Metarex, but not yours! Sonic: Sooner or later we have to face it! And there’s no time like the present! Cosmo gasps. Tails: Alright then! Knuckles: I still think it’s a long shot, but I’m willing to try. Let’s do it! Chris: Hm! Amy: I’m glad you see it my way! Crystal: I wanna beat that Metarex too! Let’s go! Cream: We can win! Cheese: Chao! Cosmo: This means so much to me. Thank you all! Everyone thumbs up at Cosmo. Scarship: This battle is already over! (fires) Tails: Raise all shields! Cream: Right! Scarship: They’re only delaying their destruction. Tails: There’s no turning back now. Ready? Amy: Okay, let’s go! Knuckles: Just gimme the word! Tails: Are you ready to go, Chris? Chris: All set! Sonic: Let’s go for it! Crystal: We can do it! Scarship: What are they up to? Chris: Expand the shield! Change to cloaking mode! Scarship: So, they think they can hide? But these see-through missiles will find their target! They keep flying off. Scarship: I’ll unleash my entire arsenal against them! (launches every missile they have) Debris flies out. Scarship: That debris is made to convince me that I destroyed their ship, but I haven’t, yet! And he keeps firing. Scarship: I will destroy that ship; I’ll keep firing missiles until it’s obliterated! Knuckles: All clear! Then Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Crystal fly out. Sonic: That Metarex saw through our trick, but it didn’t realise it was a double trick! Let’s go junk that Metarex! They then clog up his firing holes. Scarship: Enough of these games! I’ll fire all my missiles at once, and wipe them out with one big bang! Huh? Why can’t I fire? Amy: This Metarex is in a real jam now! Crystal: He’s had too much junkloads! Scarship: I can blast right through it! Knuckles: Let’s get outta here! They then fly off. Amy: It’s a really bad idea to fire your weapons when your missile tubes are clogged up! Knuckles: Now that you can’t fight anymore, your only choice is to surrender! Scarship: NEVER! (Flies really fast) Sonic: Oh! It’s gonna crash into the Blue Typhoon! Knuckles: Tails better move it! Crystal: Otherwise we’re dead! Tails: Engines up! (It doesn’t power up enough) We don’t have enough power to get away in time. Chris: Routing all power to the engines! Amy: Oh no! They won’t get away fast enough! Knuckles: The one way is to use the Master Emerald at full force, but only I can do that. Crystal: We’re doomed! Sonic: Look out! In the Blue Typhoon… Tails: It’s no use! We’re gonna crash! Chris: It’s all over! Then Shadow defends them. Chris: It’s Shadow! In space… Knuckles: You should never underestimate that guy. Amy: But why wasn’t Shadow destroyed with Dr. Eggman? Crystal: Beats me. (Thoughts) Ultimate Life-Form, doopheads. Eggman: (Laughs) I’m like a bad rash! You can’t get rid of me! Metarex missed me! As usual, I used my brains and showed that missile the door! Knuckles: It’s lucky for you you don’t have to fit your head through there! Decoe: Even more brilliant was the way Dr. Eggman faked an explosion by using a smokescreen! Bocoe: While the smoke was hiding us, we warped away to a safe part of the galaxy! Amy: Hey, Sonic was just here, where did he go? Crystal: Huh? Where’d he go? Sonic and Shadows’ bit plays. They put him on fire. Knuckles: They did it! Crystal: Alright! Amy: If you agree to surrender now, we’ll try to help you put out those fires! Scarship: I’ll never surrender! Or give up my mission! Crystal: What’s your mission anyway? Scarship: To destroy Sonic and Dr. Eggman, no matter what it takes! (Glows blue) Knuckles: What’s it doing? Eggman: That Metarex is trying to blow us all away by self-destructing! Bokkun: Let’s go, Doctor! Eggman: It’s too late to get away! Sonic: What’ll we do? Shadow: We need to buy some more time! (Shadow uses the Chaos Emerald and roars) Knuckles: What’d ya do? Shadow: I stopped time from advancing around the ship. We have 90 seconds. Eggman: Alright, now count down with me! (they begin counting down) Shadow: If you want to disarm it, you’d better hurry! Sonic: Right! Come in, Tails! Tails: We’ll use the Sonic Power Cannon! Come to the ship as fast as you can! Chris: That Metarex’s armour is strong. Tails: Yeah, I know, Chris, but we can use a warpfield to make it weaker! Chris: Right! Countdown from Eggmans group continues. Chris: Warpfield driver all set, Tails! Tails: Prepare to send out a warpfield to surround the Metarex! Chris: Roger! Countdown from Eggmans group continues. Tails: Route all energy to the Power Cannon! Sonic runs in Chris: We have full power! Tails: Load cannon! Chris: Sonic, get set for launch! Sonic: Ready! (spins) Tails: Fire the cannon at my command! Targeting the Metarex! Sonic Power Cannon, fire! Sonic defeats Scarship. Dark Oak’s small bit plays. Eggman: Thanks for saving us, Sonic! You’ll regret it! (Laughs) Everyone looks off again. Cosmo: (Thoughts) I finally got even with the Metarex who wiped out my clan. I wish I could beat peace now, but there are more Metarex out there, and more planets in danger! I have to keep fighting until the galaxy is safe again! Then the ship flies off, ready for another adventure. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised